kids_worlds_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Kids World's Adventures of The Goonies
Kids World's Adventures of The Goonies is another Kids World crossover that will be made by 20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount. It is unknown when to appear on YouTube and Google Drive in the future. Plot Ryan, Winnie the Pooh, Ash Ketchum, Littlefoot, Spongebob, Bobby, Cindy, Oliver, Greg, Marcia, Peter, Jan, DJ, Stephanie, Michelle, Malcolm, Mallory, Resse, Renee, Dewey, Daisy, Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, Elanor, Sarah Baker, Jake Baker, Henry Baker, Kim Baker, Jessica Baker, Mark Baker, Mike Baker, Lorraine Baker, Nigel Baker, Kyle Baker, Spanky, Stymie, Froggy, Porky, Buckwheat, Uh-Huh, Waldo, Mary-Ann, Jane, Darla, Alfalfa, Aldo, Ethan, Marissa, Bina, Ely, Otter, Lau, Mick, Naoko, Becky O'Shea & Little Giants' Friends, Tommy, Dil, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, Kimi, Angelica, Susie, Harold, Nicole, Z, Patty, Katie, Robby, Brian, Pepper, Molly, Duffy, Kate, July, Tessie, Vada, Thomas J., Dennis The Menace & Friends, Shake It Up: Camp It Up (Flynn Jones and the gang), Skipper, The Fantasy Adventure Team, Bobby, Cindy, Greg, Marcia, Peter, Jan, Oliver, Millicent, DJ, Stephanie, Michelle, Alex, Nicky, Malcolm, Mallory, Reese, Renee, Dewey, Daisy, Emily Yeung, Daniel Cook, the Jungle Adventure Crew, the Madagascar Crew, the cubs, Aladar, Taran, Jesse, Mikey, Bloom, the rest of the characters meet The Goonies, a group of young pre-teenaged friends living in Astoria, Oregon, face foreclosure on their families' homes from the expanding Astoria Country Club. On one of their last days their morale sinks particularly low due to the cancellation of their planned farewell road trip due to Mikey's older brother having failed his driver's license exam. Ryan, Winnie the Pooh, Ash Ketchum, Littlefoot, Spongebob, Skipper, The Fantasy Adventure Team, Bobby, Cindy, Greg, Marcia, Peter, Jan, Oliver, Millicent, DJ, Stephanie, Michelle, Alex, Nicky, Malcolm, Mallory, Reese, Renee, Dewey, Daisy, Emily Yeung, Daniel Cook, the Jungle Adventure Crew, the Madagascar Crew, the cubs, Aladar, Taran, Jesse, Mikey, Bloom, and the rest of the characters enter the Walshes' house as they meet Mikey and his older brother Brand right before Mouth, Chunk, and Data enter the house. While rummaging through the bric-à-brac accumulated in the Walshes' attic by their father (a local museum curator), they find an old newspaper clipping, a Spanish map, and an artifact relating to a rumor of a forgotten pirate treasure somewhere in the area. Hearing the call of adventure, Mikey and Boboy Brady try to persuade their friends to join them in search for the treasure hoarded by a pirate named One-Eyed Willie. Initially reluctant, the group eventually decides to usurp the authority of Mikey's older brother, Brandon, and escape for one last "Goonie adventure" (and Kids World's only "Goonie adventure", too). They head to the coast and stumble upon an abandoned seaside restaurant that seems to match coordinates set by the map and an old doubloon. With the help of Mouth, a cocky but loyal friend of the group, they are able to translate the map and confirm they are headed in the right direction. Unbeknownst to the Goonies, the restaurant is actually a secret hideout of a family of Italian criminals known as the Fratellis. Ryan, Winnie the Pooh, Ash Ketchum, Littlefoot, Spongebob, Skipper, The Fantasy Adventure Team, Bobby, Cindy, Greg, Marcia, Peter, Jan, Oliver, Millicent, DJ, Stephanie, Michelle, Alex, Nicky, Malcolm, Mallory, Reese, Renee, Dewey, Daisy, Emily Yeung, Daniel Cook, the Jungle Adventure Crew, the Madagascar Crew, the cubs, Aladar, Taran, Jesse, Mikey, Bloom, and the rest of the characters suddenly run into Bad Michelle, Mr. Big, Marv, Woim, Butch, Harry and the bad guys) as they enter the restaurant. While the kids and stuffed animals believe the Fratellis are restaurant owners and workers, they are inevitably shooed away by Mama Fratelli, but they evacuate the premises only to come back later when the coast is clear. Once Brandon finally tracks the boys down and insists they return home immediately, they are met with Stef and Andy, two female peers Brandon knows from school. Undeterred with his agenda, and with Brandon being distracted by the company of the girls, Mikey continues to search for clues, feeling that he is closer than ever in finding the treasure. Data, the group's tech whiz, discovers a counterfeit money-making machine and soon the group realizes who the Fratellis really are. To make matters worse, they find the dead body of an FBI agent stored away in a freezer, and the Fratellis, Bad Michelle, Mr. Big, Marv, Harry and the bad guys have returned to the hideout, though they remain unaware of the Goonies' presence in the basement. Taking refuge in a tunnel discovered underneath a fireplace, the group escapes to safety but not before sending Chunk, the clumsy, heavy-set compulsive liar of the group, Bobby, Cindy, Oliver, Greg, Marcia, Peter, Jan, DJ, Stephanie, Michelle, Malcolm, Mallory, Resse, Renee, Dewey, Daisy, Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, Elanor, Sarah Baker, Jake Baker, Henry Baker, Kim Baker, Jessica Baker, Mark Baker, Mike Baker, Lorraine Baker, Nigel Baker, Kyle Baker, Spanky, Stymie, Froggy, Porky, Buckwheat, Uh-Huh, Waldo, Mary-Ann, Jane, Darla, Alfalfa, Aldo, Ethan, Marissa, Bina, Ely, Otter, Lau, Mick, Naoko, Becky O'Shea & Little Giants' Friends, Tommy, Dil, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, Kimi, Angelica, Susie, Harold, Nicole, Z, Patty, Katie, Robby, Brian, Pepper, Molly, Duffy, Kate, July, Tessie, Ryan, Winnie the Pooh, Ash Ketchum, Littlefoot, Spongebob, Skipper, The Fantasy Adventure Team, Bobby, Cindy, Greg, Marcia, Peter, Jan, Oliver, Millicent, DJ, Stephanie, Michelle, Alex, Nicky, Malcolm, Mallory, Reese, Renee, Dewey, Daisy, Emily Yeung, Daniel Cook, the Jungle Adventure Crew, the Madagascar Crew, the cubs, Aladar, Taran, Jesse, Mikey, Bloom, Vada, Thomas J., Dennis The Menace & Friends, Shake It Up: Camp It Up (Flynn Jones and the gang) and the rest of the characters, to notify the police of the situation. With nightfall looming, Chunk, Ryan, Bobby Brady, and all the others quickly find their way to the nearest road and flags down the first vehicle they see. As luck would have it, the passengers of said vehicle are none other than the Fratelli brothers themselves, on their way to dispose of the dead FBI agent. Chunk gets kidnapped by the Fratellis, but Ryan, Winnie the Pooh, Ash Ketchum, Littlefoot, Spongebob, Skipper, The Fantasy Adventure Team, Bobby, Cindy, Greg, Marcia, Peter, Jan, Oliver, Millicent, DJ, Stephanie, Michelle, Alex, Nicky, Malcolm, Mallory, Reese, Renee, Dewey, Daisy, Emily Yeung, Daniel Cook, the Jungle Adventure Crew, the Madagascar Crew, the cubs, Aladar, Taran, Jesse, Mikey, Bloom, and the rest of the characters run back to the hideout (without going near Bad Michelle, Mr.Big, Harry, Woim, Butch, Marv and the bad guys) to warn Mikey and the others. Chunk is apprehended and questioned by the Fratellis and Bad Michelle, Mr.Big, Harry, Woim, Butch, Marv and the bad guys under threat of death, but after offering unrelated (though truthful) testimony about every misdeed he committed in his life, Chunk's story about the treasure hunt and tunnels under the restaurant is corroborated when the fireplace bursts forth with dozens of bats which swarm the basement. The Fratellis and Bad Michelle, Mr.Big, Harry, Woim, Butch, Marv and the bad guys set off to hunt down both the kids and the treasure, while Chunk is tied up in the basement with the forsaken and deformed Fratelli brother, Sloth. In short time, both prisoners become friends and manage to free themselves. With the Fratellis, Bad Michelle, Mr.Big, Harry, Woim, Butch, Marv and the bad guys in close pursuit, the group risks life and limb navigating the caves and dodging booby traps until they discover the hidden cove and final resting place of The Inferno, One Eyed Willie's pirate ship. Mikey, Ryan, Winnie the Pooh, Ash Ketchum, Littlefoot, Spongebob, Skipper, The Fantasy Adventure Team, Bobby, Cindy, Greg, Marcia, Peter, Jan, Oliver, Millicent, DJ, Stephanie, Michelle, Alex, Nicky, Malcolm, Mallory, Reese, Renee, Dewey, Daisy, Emily Yeung, Daniel Cook, the Jungle Adventure Crew, the Madagascar Crew, the cubs, Aladar, Taran, Jesse, Mikey, Bloom, and the rest of the characters finally see the legendary pirate face-to-face and recognize him as the "first Goonie". He tells the others to take whatever treasure they can hold, but to leave a share for Willy as tribute. Before they get too carried away, the Fratellis, Bad Michelle, Mr.Big, Harry, Woim, Butch, Marv and the bad guys capture the group on board the ship, strip them of their treasure, then force them to walk the plank. When all hope seems lost, Chunk makes his grand entrance with Sloth, and they rescue the remaining Goonies, along with Ryan, Winnie the Pooh, Ash Ketchum, Littlefoot, Spongebob, Skipper, The Fantasy Adventure Team, Bobby, Cindy, Greg, Marcia, Peter, Jan, Oliver, Millicent, DJ, Stephanie, Michelle, Alex, Nicky, Malcolm, Mallory, Reese, Renee, Dewey, Daisy, Emily Yeung, Daniel Cook, the Jungle Adventure Crew, the Madagascar Crew, the cubs, Aladar, Taran, Jesse, Mikey, Bloom, and the rest of the characters, on board and take them to safety. Thinking the Goonies are no longer a threat, the Fratellis indulge in the new-found treasure. But their greed leads them to take Willie's share (that Mikey had instinctively left untouched). This action sets off Willy's final booby trap, which causes the cave to collapse. Bobby, Cindy, Oliver, Greg, Marcia, Peter, Jan, DJ, Stephanie, Michelle, Malcolm, Mallory, Resse, Renee, Dewey, Daisy, Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, Elanor, Sarah Baker, Jake Baker, Henry Baker, Kim Baker, Jessica Baker, Mark Baker, Mike Baker, Lorraine Baker, Nigel Baker, Kyle Baker, Spanky, Stymie, Froggy, Porky, Buckwheat, Uh-Huh, Waldo, Mary-Ann, Jane, Darla, Alfalfa, Aldo, Ethan, Marissa, Bina, Ely, Otter, Lau, Mick, Naoko, Becky O'Shea & Little Giants' Friends, Tommy, Dil, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, Kimi, Angelica, Susie, Harold, Nicole, Z, Patty, Katie, Robby, Brian, Pepper, Molly, Duffy, Kate, July, Tessie, Vada, Thomas J., Dennis The Menace & Friends, Shake It Up: Camp It Up (Flynn Jones and the gang), Ryan, Winnie the Pooh, Ash Ketchum, Littlefoot, Spongebob, Skipper, The Fantasy Adventure Team, Bobby, Cindy, Greg, Marcia, Peter, Jan, Oliver, Millicent, DJ, Stephanie, Michelle, Alex, Nicky, Malcolm, Mallory, Reese, Renee, Dewey, Daisy, Emily Yeung, Daniel Cook, the Jungle Adventure Crew, the Madagascar Crew, the cubs, Aladar, Taran, Jesse, Mikey, Bloom, the rest of the characters, and the Goonies barely escape and make their way out to the beach outside the cave, where they are met by the early morning and spotted by a couple of police scouts on ATVs. The group is reunited with their families, Pooh and the others are reunited with Bobby and Cindy, Alvin blasts off Bad Michelle, Mr.Big, Harry, Woim, Butch, and Marv, Chunk gives Sloth a new home with his family, and the rest of the Fratellis are arrested. Even though everyone is happy that the young adventurers were unharmed, the kids and stuffed animals themselves are devastated at their inability to hold onto any of the treasure lost in the cave's collapse. All hope is restored when Rosalita, the Walshes' housekeeper, discovers a handful of precious jewels left in Mikey's marble bag. With this new fortune, the Goonies are able to save everyone’s homes from foreclosure.The Inferno, One-Eyed Willie, and its cargo of "rich stuff" gracefully sail out of the collapsed cave and into the sun. Ryan, Winnie the Pooh, Ash Ketchum, Littlefoot, Spongebob, Skipper, The Fantasy Adventure Team, Bobby, Cindy, Greg, Marcia, Peter, Jan, Oliver, Millicent, DJ, Stephanie, Michelle, Alex, Nicky, Malcolm, Mallory, Reese, Renee, Dewey, Daisy, Emily Yeung, Daniel Cook, the Jungle Adventure Crew, the Madagascar Crew, the cubs, Aladar, Taran, Jesse, Mikey, Bloom, and the rest of the characters sail back to the Kids World (remake), the Goonies might join Ryan, Winnie the Pooh, Ash Ketchum, Littlefoot, Spongebob, Skipper, The Fantasy Adventure Team, Bobby, Cindy, Greg, Marcia, Peter, Jan, Oliver, Millicent, DJ, Stephanie, Michelle, Alex, Nicky, Malcolm, Mallory, Reese, Renee, Dewey, Daisy, Emily Yeung, Daniel Cook, the Jungle Adventure Crew, the Madagascar Crew, the cubs, Aladar, Taran, Jesse, Mikey, Bloom, and the rest of the characters for future adventures someday, and when it ends, Sharkboy and Lavagirl stops the movie and says "Made you look". Trivia *Bobby, Cindy, Oliver, Greg, Marcia, Peter, Jan, DJ, Stephanie, Michelle, Malcolm, Mallory, Resse, Renee, Dewey, Daisy, Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, Elanor, Sarah Baker, Jake Baker, Henry Baker, Kim Baker, Jessica Baker, Mark Baker, Mike Baker, Lorraine Baker, Nigel Baker, Kyle Baker, Spanky, Stymie, Froggy, Porky, Buckwheat, Uh-Huh, Waldo, Mary-Ann, Jane, Darla, Alfalfa, Aldo, Ethan, Marissa, Bina, Ely, Otter, Lau, Mick, Naoko, Becky O'Shea & The Little Giants Gang, Tommy, Dil, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, Kimi, Angelica, Susie, Harold, Nicole, Z, Patty, Katie, Robby, Brian, Pepper, Molly, Duffy, Kate, July, Tessie, Vada, Thomas J., Dennis The Menace & Friends, Shake It Up: Camp It Up (Flynn Jones and the gang), Casper, Wendy, Jazmine Payne, Carly Shay, Spencer Shay, Freddie Benson, Sam Puckett, Gibby, Nigel Baker, Kyle Baker, Mike Baker, Mark Baker, Jessica Baker, Kim Baker, Sarah Baker, Jake Baker, Henry Baker, Lorraine Baker, Cooper, Dylan Schenk, Ben Hilton, Jamie, Max, Becca, Nicky, Jeannie, The Flash/Tony, Crispin, Dylan, Duncan, Sean, Tony's Brother, Juel, Erin, Shirley Temple, The Barney & Friends and the Gang, German Speaking Boy, The Chipmunks (Alvin, Simon, and Theodore), The Chipettes (Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor), Aldo, Ethan, Miarissa, Bina, Ely, Otter, Tilly, Tom, Tiny, Ramona, Tina, Teddy, Denise, Derek, Harry, Rusty, Walter, Max, Sharkboy, Lavagirl, Linus, Marissa, Ely, Otter, Bindi, Rosie, Kelly, Lynn, Annie, Molly, Pepper, Duffy, Kate, July, The Fraggle Rock Gang, Andy, Ruby, Gracie, Kyle, Chyna Parks, Olive Doyle, Fletcher Quimby, Lexi Reed, Cameron Parks, Nat Wolff, Alex Wolff, Thomas Batuella, Allie DiMeco, David Levi, Qaasim, Cooper Pillot, Jesse Draper, Michael Jackson & Friends, Michael Jackson Badder, Spanky, Stymie, Froggy, Porky, Buckwheat, Uh-Huh, Waldo, Mary-Ann, Jane, Rascals #1, 2, 3, and 4, Friends of Stymie and Uh-huh, Darla, Alfalfa, Little Carbon Soldiers, Becky O'Shea, Junior Floyd, Jake Berman, Rudy Zolteck, Tad Simpson, Hanon, Marcus, Timmy Moore, Nubie, Johnny Vennaro, Briggs, Patterson, Priscilla O'Shea, Murphy, Keith, Marcus, Hector, Jessica, Lisa, Shock, Pete and Pete, Pablo, Tyrone, Tasha, Uniqua, Austin, Paul, The Oslen Twins, Calvin Cambridge, Murph, Ox, Marlon, Reg Stevens, Max Keeble, Megan, Robe, Kevin McCallister, Alex, Leah, Matilda, Penelope, Matthew, Dwayne, Steve, Robert, Nelly K., Sonny, Tawni Hart, Chad Dylan Cooper, Nico Harris, Grady Mitchell, Zora Lancaster, the Baby-Sitters Club gang, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Baloo, Kovu, Kiara, Uncle Max, Ma, Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, Gurgi, Jesse Greenwood, Elvis, Randolph Johnson, Nadine, The Goonies (Mikey Walsh, Brand Walsh, Mouth Devereaux, Data Wang, Chunk Cohen, Andy Carmichael, Stef Steinbrenner, and Sloth Fratelli), Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Yogi Bear, Boo-Boo Bear, Snagglepuss, Huckleberry Hound, Quick Draw McGraw, Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy, Wally Gator, Magilla Gorilla, Top Cat, Peter Potamus, Woody Woodpecker, Ttark, Toaster, Lampy, Radio, Blanky, Kirby, Fievel Mousekewitz, Tiger, Tony Toponi, Tanya Mousekewitz, Yasha Mousekewitz, Papa Mousekewitz, Mama Mousekewitz, Charlie Barkin, Itchy Itchiford, Hubie, Rocko, Jack Skellington, King Louie, Genie, Louis, Sebastian, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Roger Rabbit, and The Entire LionKingHeart Fantasy Films team and the rest of the characters, Bad Michelle, Mr. Big, Marv, Woim, Butch, The Pyscho Rangers and the bad guys guest star in this film. *Sharkboy & Lavagirl makes a brief cameo at the end of the film. Gallery Pooh's_Adventures_of_The_Goonies_Poster.jpg Littlefoot's_Adventures_of_The_Goonies_Poster.jpg Thomas_and_Twilight_Sparkle's_Adventures_with_The_Goonies.jpg 500px-Thomas_and_Twilight_Sparkle's_Adventures_of_The_Goonies.jpg Chipmunks_Tunes_Babies_&_All-Stars'_Adventures_of_The_Goonies.jpg SpongeBob's_Adventures_of_The_Goonies_Poster.jpg T&TSjTG.png 500px-Bobby_Cindy_&_Oliver's_Adventures_Of_The_Goonies.jpg Category:Kids World/Steven Spielberg films Category:Kids World's Adventures Series Films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Fantasy Films Category:Travel Films Category:Musical Films Category:Jungle Adventure Films Category:Spin-off films Category:Benny J. Ross Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount Productions Category:DeviantART Category:Mystery films Category:Animals and Kids films